


Four Little Words

by Orianess



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, cuteness, proposal fic, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 22:23:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18397547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orianess/pseuds/Orianess
Summary: Jack needs to ask Mac a question but he can’t seem to find a good time.





	Four Little Words

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why this exists but it does so enjoy :) mistakes are mine

Why is asking this question so god damn hard?

It’s not a hard question, not even a long one.

Four little freaking words. Will you marry me? That’s it.

Jack’s been trying to ask Mac, really actively trying to find a good time, for months now.

It just never works out.

First there had been the day they’d gone to Puerto Rico to stop the terrorist thing. They’d ended up on the beach while they waited for their ride and Jack had stared at Mac and the sunset and the way it made Mac glow like a brand of golden fire. When Mac smiled at him, it seemed like the right time. He’d been about to say it when their coms chirped to life and told them another bomb was waiting on the other side of the beach by a tourist dock.

So the question was postponed.

Then there was the thing in Russia, several days in a rustic cabin waiting for a rogue intel agent to meet at their agreed spot. Having so much alone time just drinking military grade dried coffee and staring at the little fire they had going in the fireplace. Felt right, like their weird-ass version of normal people ski resort stuff. Of course their mark had come right then and so Jack had waited.

Just one thing after another, it was really starting to get to Jack.

After Russia, it had been in Paris, foiled by another damn bomb.

After Paris, it was a particularly nasty trip through the Argentine jungle with spiders and cartel booby traps.

Then it was Hong Kong, a firefight between mafia members.

Then a series of go-fetch missions that had them running on such little sleep, Jack was damn near ready to throw their phones away and swear off technology forever. 

And then finally a break, a real chance.

They’d had a day off and Jack figured this was going to be the best shot he’s going to get but he’d literally only thought the question in his head for a split second when the phone rang. Jack had sat on the couch and fake whined about quitting and Mac had just laughed, kissed his forehead, and went to dress so of course Jack had followed. 

Typical save the world job, always getting in the damn way.

So it continued that way. 

every time there’s a moment, one that could count as something ‘memorable’ and worthy of a proposal-background, the moment is interrupted and the question goes unasked.

A tangle with drug lords in the Swiss Alps? Too busy getting shot at.

A trip to Italy to find a biological weapon? Too busy not blowing up the Vatican.

A night time swim off Baja Mexico? Busy fighting wannabe pirates on yachts.

Seriously it was starting to feel like this question was never going to get asked.

Well to his credit Jack has asked him once but Mac was unconscious for it, having nearly bled to death on the chopper exfil ride. Jack had been busy praying to every god he could think of, pressing down on Mac’s stomach, hands slicked with blood while the kid squeezed at his wrist, trying to comfort him. when Mac’s eyes had fallen shut Jack just knew he’d never get to ask him, and it felt like his heart was going to shatter into a thousand needle like pieces.

Mac had lived but only just, and while the younger man slept on a military cot, hooked to an IV and a second blood donation bag, Jack had whispered to Mac his burning question, knowing he wouldn’t get an answer. He’d promised him though, he’d ask again when Mac woke up.

Sadly though, when Mac wakes up, they end up needing to send Mac to provide engineering advice like only he can and Jack is forced to silently watch his badass partner out-class and out-perform everyone in the room while doped up on the good pain meds and half-delirious from a gut shot wound. Makes that question bubble up in his mouth a bunch of times on the ride home.

Mac, true to form, over taxes himself and spends about a month in and out of consciousness in a hospital bed. His recovery is slow and exhausting, so the question gets put on the back burner while Jack loves his partner through physical therapy and long nights of bad memories.

When they end up in the field again, it’s assisting some special ops team with a storm the castle operation on some damn terrorist drug lord.

And at this point Jack has done enough waiting.

Between rounds of bullet spray and explosions, the mission is a success. Everyone on their team cheers when they start heading back to the exit drop and that’s when Jack seizes his moment, in front of the special ops team, Riley, Bozer and god himself, he grabs Mac’s hand and falls to one knee.

Mac’s face is full of shock and fear at the motion but instantly confused when he realizes Jack’s not actually hurt, only on one knee.

“Jack wha-?”

“Mac I swear to god, before anything else can happen or go wrong, I have to tell you, you’re the only thing that makes every morning worth getting up for. You’ve had my back just as I’ve had yours, all this time, and I can’t imagine a day not like it. Let me stay with you forever, let me watch your back and make you smile everyday, please Angus Macgyver, will you marry me?”

There’s a ten second echoing silence, the sound of a distant chopper coming in for their ride out and Mac has the god damn nerve to snort a laugh.

“And you thought this was the best place for the question? Here? Right now?” He gestures at the smoking wreckage of the mansion they just destroyed, bad guys sprawled in the dirt all around them. Jack doesn’t care.

“Literally can’t wait one more minute.” Jack tells him seriously, holding Mac’s hand tightly in his. Mac rolls his eyes and yanks Jack up to stand where he kisses Jack’s lips like it’s the only oxygen in the world right now. 

When Mac lets go, there’s tears in his eyes. “Yes, you know it’s a yes.”

Jack swings Mac around in a spin, letting out a quick celebratory howl in excitement.

They make it back to the chopper and then the airport for the last leg of trip, they sit in the cargo on the way back to California, hands linked, heads touching, whispering to themselves.

“So you couldn’t wait huh?”

“Nope. been waiting for months. Figured it was now or never.”

“Months?”

“Yeah, months.”

“...so Baja?”

“Longer than that.”

“.... wait...The Alps?”

“Further.”

“Hong Kong?”

“Mac...”

“Russia? In that shack in the north? No wait I’ve got it, Paris.”

“No Paris was after Russia.”

“The bomb thing in Puerto Rico?”

“....”

“....”

“...”

“Wow, that is a long time. You’re really bad at this.”

“I take it back I want a divorce.”


End file.
